ZWIERZĘ POCIĄGOWE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Werecat99


Zwierzę pociągowe* 

Autor : Werecat99

14 marca 3019 r.

_Ktoś się zbliża. _

Słomianopłowy** uniósł głowę, z wszystkimi zmysłami nagle napiętymi i węszył powietrze a nozdrza pracowały dziko. Doleciał go daleki zapach ognia – uniesiony lekkim, porannym powiewem dotarł do tej części łąki, którą ogrodzono płotem. Ale ten ogień był inny od, tego, którego ludzie używali do ogrzewania – ten ogień płonął nienawiścią i przelewem krwi.

_Drapieżcy!_

Brązowy koń wstrząsnął głową i parsknął niecierpliwie. Wszystkie jego instynkty nakazywały mu uciekać przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem lecz, krew jego praojców trzymała go w ogrodzeniu, dawno zapomniana pamięć o szlachetnych przodkach, zagubiona w głębiach czasu. Zadrobił nerwowo wzdłuż płotu, gdy jego wzrok przesunął się w dół ścieżki, szukając oznaki obecności ludzi. Trzeba ludziom dać znać, że ktoś – coś – nadchodzi.

Jasnowłosy chłopiec z jego domu już, jakiś czas temu opuścił łąkę, aby napełnić wodą bukłak i przynieść mu jabłek a raczej Słomianopłowy miał taką nadzieję. Teraz jednak, jego serce zadrgało szaleńczo na myśl, że ludzkie źrebię nie da rady obronić się przed drapieżcami, których nadejście wyczuł. Nawet, gdyby chłopiec przetrwał to kto stanie naprzeciw nadchodzącego wroga? Dominujący mężczyźni z tego domu, byli daleko, zwalczając inne zło, pozostawili w zastępstwie kobiety i starych mężczyzn, których kiepski wzrok i wiek czyniły bezużytecznymi w bitwie.

Zachrapał niecierpliwie napierając na płot, gdy smród zbliżających się drapieżców stał się wyraźniejszy. Gniew wypełniał powietrze – gniew i nienawiść, i żądza krwi. Głęboko zakorzenione poczucie lojalności wciąż powstrzymywało go przed ucieczką. Drozd zakwilił w pobliżu. Odpowiedział mu kos. Coś się poruszyło w jego wielkim sercu, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł.

Brązowy koń zawsze wiedział, że nie ma co równać się ze swym rodzeństwem. Był niższy i grubokościsty, i nawet jego maść miała pospolitą, brązową barwę, jakby siano wystawione na letnie słońce, stąd też było imię, które mu nadali ludzie. Jego bracia i siostra byli rączymi i pięknymi zwierzętami, zacnym nabytkiem, z którego dumnym byłoby, każde rohańskie gospodarstwo. I chociaż, był niemal tak samo jako oni szybki, miał cięższą budowę, nogi mocniejsze, grzbiet zdatny bardziej do pracy na polach niż, do galopowania w bitwę, pozbawiony zwinności i gracji większości swego krewniactwa. To żaden wstyd być koniem pociągowym, mówiła mu matka. Niekiedy, więksi bohaterowie wywodzili się z pomiędzy tych, co zostawali z tyłu, aby dbać o codzienne sprawy. Słomianopłowy bardzo chciał jej uwierzyć i przez długi czas akceptował swe miejsce pomiędzy takimi. Ale niedawno, odkąd jego rodzeństwo odeszło, coś się zmieniło. Usłyszał to coś, w nieustannym świergocie ptaków – coś wielkiego działo się na świecie, coś, co mogło wpłynąć na tą ziemię, ten lud i nawet na jego łąkę. Pracował na polach ze zwieszoną głową i oczami utkwionymi w żyznej glebie, z dokuczliwymi muchami przed nim i pługiem ślizgającym się za nim, kiedy, w krzyku sokoła usłyszał opowieści o wielkich bitwach. W swej głowie widywał swych braci i kuzynów stojących dumnie na wzgórzu, z grzywami powiewającymi na wietrze, podkowami niecierpliwie uderzającymi w ziemię, kiedy stawiali czoła hordom złych stworów. Niespodziewanie, jego nos wypełniały zapachy krwi i ognia, jego kopyta opadały na czaszki powalonych wrogów, podczas, gdy wielu jego pobratymców leżało martwych, przebitych włóczniami i strzałami lub kłami ogromnych bestii.

Lecz, tym, co przywiał mu wiosenny wiatr dzisiejszego ranka, nie była wizja z codziennej, wytężonej pracy. W jakiś sposób wróg odnalazł drogę na jego łąkę a śmierć kroczyła za nim. Zapach zła nasilił się, kiedy skierował głowę w stronę północy, oczekując, że w tamtej stronie zobaczy formę, jaką przywdziało zło. Jakiś hałas pojawił się za nim i Słomianopłowy odwrócił się. Smukła sylwetka chłopca pojawiła się między drzewami, ale, jego ludzkie zmysły nie były przecież zdolne do ostrzeżenia go o zbliżających się drapieżcach.

I w tejże chwili, Słomianopłowy wybrał swoją ścieżkę.

Stanął dęba, młócąc kopytami powietrze i rżąc dziko. Zdumiony nieoczekiwaną reakcją zwykle, spokojnego konia, chłopiec zamarł i zagapił się na niego wielkimi oczami.

– Uciekaj – ponaglił go Słomianopłowy – ucieeeekaj! Uciekaj, tak szybko, jak cię nogi poniosą i zawiadom innych. Chłopiec przezwyciężył zdumienie i odwróciwszy się, zaczął biec, potykając się w swej obłąkanej ucieczce.

Czy chłopiec go zrozumiał? Słomianopłowy nie mógł tego orzec. Lecz, nie dane mu było zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej. Wygłodniałe warknięcia i złowrogie śmiechy, sprawiły, że odwrócił się momentalnie, aby znaleźć się oko w oko z pokracznymi stworami, które opierały się o płot. Orkowie – tak nazywali je ludzie, tych nosicieli wszelkich plag i wspólników zła. Było ich cztery a wszystkie nosiły znamiona niedawnych bitew – otwarte rany i pokrwawioną broń, były też wygłodniałe i zmęczone, ale, nie były same – wilkowi podobny stwór stał obok.

– Świerze mięso. – wycharczał jeden ork.

– I samice niedaleko. – sarknął drugi, węsząc powietrze.

Słomianopłowy wycofał się kilka kroków, gdy warg przeskoczył przez płot, lądując kilka stóp od niego, wystarczająco blisko, aby koń poczuł jego smród. Strzała przebiła mu pysk i jej połowa nadal tkwiła w czaszce, trochę powyżej prawego oka, co mocno ograniczało jego pole widzenia. Bestia parsknęła chciwie, śliniąc się i oblizując purpurowym językiem. Koń zwalczył naturalne pragnienie ucieczki, świadomy, że chwila, w której się odwróci tyłem do bestii, będzie jego ostatnią.

_– Głodny jestem. Błagaj, zwierzyno łowna a zabiję cię prędko i bezboleśnie._ – Zarządał. 

Jednak Słomianopłowy nie poruszył się. To był jego dom, z jego posłaniem z ciepłego siana pod gwiaździstym niebem i, na glebie, na której pracował, i jego uprząż z polerowanej skóry wisiała na płocie, kilka kroków dalej. Te stwory zbrukały to. Podniósł silną głowę z wyzwaniem, mierząc wzrokiem ohydną bestię i stanął do walki.

_– To moja ziemia. Odejdź. _

Słysząc odpowiedź warg cofnął się i przypadł do ziemi a jego zdrowe oko skupiło się na karku przeciwnika.

Ponaglany radosnym wyciem orków potwór obnażył kły do śmiertelnego ugryzienia. Koń szarpnął głową, jego oczy zrobiły się białe i parsknął silnie, czekając na atak. Przebłyski scen z polowań przemknęły mu przed oczami, scen, które widywał na otwartych polach, gdzie lisy zabijały polne myszy i sokoły nurkowały z pod chmur, aby szybko znów wznieść się z jaszczurkami w szponach. W tej chwili pojął, że bestia zaatakuje jego tylne nogi, aby rozerwać mięśnie i ścięgna pozostawiając go bezbronnego na ziemi. I tak się stało. Warg skoczył z rozwartą szczęką, aby zacisnąć zęby na kościach i mięsie. Zawczasu oczekując takiego ruchu, Słomianopłowy, odwrócił się błyskawicznie na tylnych nogach i kły warga zamknęły się w powietrzu. Zdumiony unikiem swej zdobyczy, potwór nie zauważył kopnięcia. Zawył, gdy zaopatrzone w żelazną podkowę kopyto wylądowało na jego nosie. Chrapiąc, koń pokłusował tam i z powrotem, oczekując na kolejny ruch warga. Teraz już, rozwścieczona, bestia skoczyła i zacisnęła szczęki lecz, żaden z jej kilku następnych ataków nie spowodował wyraźnej szkody. I chociaż, krew kapała z karku i z boków Słomianopłowego, żadne z tych zadrapań nie było poważne. Ból nigdy nie był dla niego problemem, w przeciwieństwie do zwierzęcia, które ciągle oblizywało obolały nos. Lecz, ten taniec śmierci musiał się wkrótce zakończyć, bowiem koń wiedział, że nie zdoła bez końca unikać zębów warga. Przyginając głowę do ziemi, chrapami prawie dotykając kurzu, koń pokuśtykał wzdłóż płotu udając wyczerpanie i na jedną chwilę odsłoniając napastnikowi bezbronny bok. Chwytając szansę, tamten wyskoczył w powietrze, celując w kręgosłup konia. Słomianopłowy włożył całą siłę, jaką miał w barkach i nogach, w mięśniach, które przez całe życie ciągnęły pług po głębokiej glebie, i kopnął mocno. Zduszony jęk towarzyszył dźwiękom pękających kości, po czym, nastąpił łomot ciała walącego się na ziemię.

Ciężka cisza osiadła na łące.

Słomianopłowy odwrócił się, by zobaczyć martwe ciało wilkopodobnego stwora leżące na ziemi, jego czarna krew syciła zrytą ziemię. Obchodząc padłego wroga, ujrzał, że jedno z jego kopyt trafiło wprost w złamaną trzałę, i posłało ją głębiej w czaszkę.

Triumfalne rżenie odbiło się echem po łące, gdy Słomianopłowy stał na tylnych nogach ogłaszając swe zwycięstwo.

Ale orkowie, wreszcie przemogli swe zdumienie i napięli łuki. Odbiegając na bezpieczną odległość, wypuścili strzały. Słomianopłowy odbiegał i umykał strzałom ale, był zbyt zmęczony, aby łatwo unikać wielu pocisków. Jedna po drugiej strzały przecinały powietrze, dosięgając jego nóg i grzebietu, aż, nie mógł już biec. Wyczerpany, zwalił się na ziemię, z głową nisko, a krew z ran spływała mu po czole, zasłaniając widok. Gdyby tylko mógł odpocząć przez chwilę…

I wówczas, poprzez mgłę, która go krępowała, szczęk metalu i okrzyki ludzi dotarły do jego uszu. Zbierając resztki sił, podniósł głowę. Z za purpurowej zasłony ujrzał nadbiegających ludzi, dzierżących widły i proce i łuki.

Niejasno uświadamiał sobie grzmoty odległej bitwy, ale już, nie widział co działo się wokoło niego. Mróz zacisnął się mocniej wokół jego serca. Wtem, krwawa zasłona uniosła się, jeden, ostatni raz i poczuł, że jego głowa spoczywa na kolanach chłopca, chłopca z mokrą twarzą, który ściska go rozpaczliwie. Czyjaś reka potarła jego nos.

Żadne chrapanie nie nadeszło już, w odpowiedzi na znajomy dotyk – domagające się drapania i jabłek. Zimno sięgnęło zbyt głęboko i zasłona znów opadła mu na oczy, jeden, ostatni raz, zasłona już nie z czerwieni, ale purpury, która zamieniła się w głęboki błękit.

Głeboki błękit stawał się jaśniejszy, aż, był już bezchmurnym niebem osłaniającym nieskończone pola pachnących traw. Koń pociągowy o pospolitej sierści, potruchtał w głąb Błogosławionych Łąk jego praojców, a jego, padli w boju krewni wyszli mu na powitanie – dumne ogiery i eleganckie klaczki o jedwabistych grzywach powiewających na wietrze. Przywitali go, otaczając kołem, witając przyjaznym i radosnym rżeniem.

W dzień, w którym Słomianopłowy przekroczył krawędź, nie był już, zwierzęciem pociągowym lecz, bohaterem.

_* 'Beast of burden'_ wprawdzie znaczy _'zwierzę juczne'_ ale z opowiadania oraz z imienia konia wynika, że Summerstraw jest koniem do pługa oraz ciągnięcia a więc bardziej koniem pociągowym – konie juczne po polsku znaczą zwierzęta, na których można zapakować ciężary, juki, a nie te, które mogą ten ciężar uciągnąć.

_** Summerstraw – _dosłownie 'Letnie siano', ale nazwałam go Słomianopłowy, aby pozostać w stylu imion zwykle nadawanych rohańskim koniom, jak Śnieżnogrzywy, Szybkostopy, Ognistonogi lub Skrzydłośmigły.


End file.
